Chochito con mermelada
by Venetrix
Summary: Lily Evans sale a merendar, porque tiene buenos abastecimientos, cuando se encuentra a un encantador perro, de pose aristocrático, que posee una lengua cosa digna de ver. La joven idea un plan para adiestrarlo y enseñarle un par de truquitos que no podrá olvidar. Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes así como el potterverso pertenecen a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _**"Parodia si te atreves"**_ del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

Antes que nada, le pido disculpas a **Nalnyatrix Black**, a quien debía hacerle esta petición. No debí apuntarme a un reto para el que no me siento capacitada y siento que merecías una mejor historia, pero faltan horas para que el reto concluya y la inspiración no ha venido. Eso y otros problemas, han dificultado escribir un fic que te pueda sacar más de una risa. Tampoco me voy a tirar por el suelo, pues aunque no es muy allá; creo que tiene algún que otro puntazo. Eso sí, hago gala de mi humor por lo escatológico y marrano xD

Así que en resumidas cuentas, se lo dedico a **Nalnyatrix Black** con mucho cariño.

PD: Hay muchas referencias que no se entenderán muy bien si no se conocen el contexto (soy de España), así que las explico al final.

* * *

**Chochito con mermelada**

* * *

Esta historia bizarra —ojo, cuidado, que derrocha valentía como un Gryffindor cualquiera, pongamos por ejemplo a Longbottom-Stu decapitando cabezas de culebrillas como quien se parte una rodaja de mortadela— empieza por el principio que no el final, con un orden cronológico puro y duro; sin tonterías de esas modernas de _in media res_ ni gilipolleces. Os pondré en antecedentes.

Esto es Hogwarts. Ahí está el castillo todo imponente (os lo imagináis, podéis recurrir a las imágenes de la Warner Bros dada la poca predisposición de la que dispongo para ambientar el relato). En las inmediaciones (las afueras, para los de la LOGSE) hay un cartel, medio torcido, que reza el siguiente aviso:

"Ruinas peligrosas. Es menester no acercarse".

Filch y la señora Norris vigilan los límites de la draconiana fortaleza. Es el mismo Filch y la misma gata con cara de estreñida que podréis encontrar en cualquier relato en el que deba aparecer un conserje, ya sea en la época de Tom Ryddle, que el cielo lo tenga en su gloria, que si te vas a un tórrido romance entre un futuro Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley.

(¡Scorly mola más!).

A tomar por culo, no vamos a entrar en esta dicotomía. No insistáis. Volveremos al conserje cualquiera, Filch, acompañado de la señora Norris, gata con varios horcruxes en su haber, si a las pruebas nos remitimos. Pues estaba el hombre vigilando los límites del castillo cuando en escena aparecen OC 1 y OC 2, con una estampa de lo más mochilera. A todas luces son _muggles_.

—¡Fuera! Esto está en ruinas —interviene Filch, bastante azorado.

Sabe que el presupuesto del colegio no da para mucho y que ese estúpido cartel pocas veces hace efecto si no está él al lado con un buen palo.

—¡Qué castillo más encantador! —Exclama OC 1, quien, obviamente, ve toda la edificación, con sus numerosas torres y almenas.

—Hagamos unas fotos —propone OC 2, ignorando —pobre él— el palo de Filch y sacando su nikon d5100 (sí, estamos ante un anacronismo que ha venido para quedarse. Esto lo sé porque se ha traído el pijama, que no hablo por hablar).

—¡No se hacen fotos, _muggles_! —Filch, con un golpe certero, estrella la moderna cámara contra el suelo y blande su garrote ante los sorprendidos visitantes—. ¡Vosotros solo veis ruinas!

—No, señor, estamos viendo un castillo que…

—¡Ruinas!

Filch zanja la cuestión con unos golpes en las mochas de los pobres OC 1 y OC 2, que caen al suelo como una manzana caería de un árbol ante un empanado señor Newton. Se seca el sudor mientras piensa que el clásico hechizo _antimuggles_ (palo de roble, 56 centímetros de largo, duro como una piedra) es muy engorroso. Mientras el pobre conserje se agacha y tira de los pies de OC 1, para conducirlo a la cañada donde descansan los restos mortales de osados _muggles_ que insistieron en que veían el castillo; una muchacha de pelo extremadamente rojo baja, pegando saltitos, la ladera del castillo.

Lily Evans lleva un lindo canastillo de mimbre y todo hace suponer que se piensa pegar la merienda de su vida, hasta que se topa con un perro negro que rebosa aristocracia por todos sus poros, así como os lo cuento. Esto es más de lo que su corazón, todo bondadoso, puede soportar. Se acerca a él y le frota la cabeza. El tacto es tan suave que no tiene dudas de que ese perro está hecho a su medida. Lo sabe porque le ha visto la lengua y ha hecho sus cálculos, que Lily Evans es muy ducha en cuanto a matemáticas se refiere; aunque estos conocimientos sean innecesarios en Hogwarts, que con que sepas convertir cerillas en alfileres tienes tu porvenir garantizado.

—Oh, vamos a merendar, perrito bonito.

Algo se mueve cerca de unos arbustos, al reconocer la voz de Lily Evans. El perro se lleva el jopo (cola) entre las patas y agacha las orejas cuando un gran ciervo, de color arena, y enorme cornamenta (donde se podría colgar la ropa de toda una familia de gitanos y la de sus primos de Barcelona) aparece en escena. La imagen es imponente, hasta que el ciervo decide que es la hora de berrear –iniciar el cortejo ante la hembra- y parece un chivo destetado cuando emite los primeros sonidos.

—¡Puto Bambi de mierda! —Ruge Lily, que se ha llevado un susto del copón y con su varita le lanza unos hechizos que lo dejan en el suelo—. Odio a los putos ciervos, bicho asqueroso, anda y que te den.

Evans es así. Su carácter es un volcán, una cosa mala, espantosa. Puede ser muy Mary Sue y dulce, pero a la vez tener unos prontos que no vienen al caso, pero que solucionan la vida de muchos pobres escritores que necesitan un argumento para que repudie a James, así sin más. Sin quebrarse la mocha pensando. Pasado su momento cani, una verdad oculta, por qué os pensáis que Harry Potter desarrollará el gusto por la farlopa en el futuro…., incrédulos; recupera su característico estado de ánimo afable. Toma a al chucho de ojos grises y se lo lleva a una cueva, porque tiene grandes planes. Que ya ha visto la lengua del canino, repito.

Sirius, por si no os habéis enterado de cómo va el asunto, es el chucho en cuestión. Hace poco que es un animago y estaba ensayando ahí con su buen amigo James (el de la cornamenta-tendedero de gitanos), escondidos entre los arbustos, para ver mear a las jovencitas estudiantes a la orilla del lago, cuando apareció Lily en escena.

Canuto ha escuchado algo de merienda y cuando ve la canastilla, no se lo piensa dos veces. Sabe que en un futuro tendrá que comer ratas para estar cerca del hijo desagradecido y bobo de Evans, y piensa cobrárselo a gusto. Bueno, esto él no lo sabe pero vosotros sí. Tampoco importa, pero hay que rellenar palabras, que el mínimo no se completa así como así; qué os creéis, eh. Pues Sirius la sigue hasta el interior de la cueva y mientras la joven pelirroja coloca la canastilla encima de una piedra y busca algo, Sirius decide lamerse las bolas en vez de mirarle las bragas, que desde esa posición se ven de lujo. Podría haberle visto el churrete que se gasta la muy marrana, como diana en mitad del respingón trasero.

Cuando se lame sus partes nobles, Sirius se siente especialmente satisfecho con el tamaño de sus huevos perrunos. Vale —puede reconocer, si le insisten— que lo que viene siendo la picha, el palitroque, el calipo, pues se ha quedado algo "recortado", pero eso no evita que deje de mirar con orgullo sus dos cojones. El mismo orgullo que tendría un padre al observar a su hijo, aunque debemos matizar que este padre no sea, por ejemplo, un tal Orion Oreo Black; y ese hijo no sea Sirius Zuko, perdón, Black.

Tan ensimismado está mirándose ahí abajo, que no se da cuenta de que Lily se gira hacia él, con un tarro de mermelada de frambuesa en su mano —su preferida—, y lo mira con una sonrisa, cuanto menos, inquietante. Vamos, para que se le pongan los huevos de corbata, se ponga un traje, ya a juego, y se vaya a una boda, por eso de amortizarlo. Que con lo que vale un traje come media generación de los Weasley.

—Oh, perrito. Te voy a enseñar unos trucos.

Canuto, en ese momento, traga saliva como la tragan los perros.

—Te llamaré Ricky, como mi cantante favorito. ¿Conoces a Ricky Martin? Quizá discurra en otro anacronismo, dada la época merodeadora de mi relato, pero el género parodia me permite tomarme ciertas licencias —explica Lily, dejando a un lado su parte cani para retomar la de repelente sabelotodo—. Es el de "un, dos, tres, un pasito pa' lante, María".

Sirius, desde su perspectiva de chucho, ve toda la escena en blanco y negro y se le antoja que es la víctima de un torcido programa de sorpresas. De eso o de un rumor infundado, pero que le pone los pelos de punta y hace que su palitroque se recorte aún más.

—No te pongas así, Ricky. Solo quiero enseñarte a ser un perrito bueno —aclara Lily.

En ese momento, la joven saca el tarro de mermelada de frambuesa, gira la tapa —suena de fondo una sinfonía siniestra y, después, da comienzo _El baile de los pajaritos_, ya que al lado de la cueva hay un pueblo en plena verbena y no veáis el ambiente que se gastan— y Sirius se jiña. Literalmente. Lily suspira resignada y, antes de comenzar con sus clases de adiestramiento, saca una bolsita de plástico y recoge el mojón, que descansa entre las patas traseras de Canuto como monumento a su cobardía. Inmediatamente, lo tira a la basura orgánica más próxima, como buena ecologista que es.

—Bien, Ricky, he aquí tu recompensa —dice Lily, mientras mete el dedo en el tarro de la mermelada y se lo muestra a Sirius—, por cada cosa bien que hagas, comerás un poquito.

Canuto, que mira el premio con mucha hambre, pues si no estuviera ahí la dispuesta de Evans se habría dado un gran banquete con su propia hez (no sé por qué os alarmáis, es un perro… Los perros se comen sus heces); empieza a babear y mover la cabeza con un entusiasmo desmedido, que a la larga solo puede traerle problemas cardíacos y desarrollar una intolerancia hacia los velos.

—Bien, siéntate, Ricky.

Canuto no espera a escuchar la orden dos veces y asienta sus posaderas. Lily lo mira sorprendida y le acerca el dedo, como premio por su buen comportamiento.

—Eres un perro muy listo, Ricky. Ahora túmbate.

Una vez más, el animago obedece sus órdenes y se lleva un poquito de mermelada a la boca. Lily, muy sorprendida, sigue dándole órdenes, pues desea que el chucho sea en el día de mañana un perro formado y preparado para el futuro.

—Dame la patita, Ricky; muy bien. Ahora hazte el muerto, ¡genial, Ricky! —Lily vuelve a meter la mano en el tarro de mermelada y se la ofrece, gustosamente, al chucho—. Bien, bien, ahora el brikindans.

Canuto, que está al tanto de lo que pasará en Eurovisión 2008, realiza los siguientes movimientos (a saber: el crusaito, el maikelyason y el robocop) obteniendo un 98,3 en ejecución técnica y un 99,1 en impresión artística. De esta forma, supera al chucho ruso que ha osado meterse en la cueva para desafiarlo ante los ojos de la pelirroja y quitarle su mermelada.

Lily, encantada con los movimientos de Canuto (Ricky), le pega una patada al chucho ruso y decide quedarse con el encantador e inteligente perro. Le da para probar un poco más de mermelada, porque las cosas como son, se lo ha currado; y decide que ya es hora de su propio disfrute (repito: Lily ha visto bien la lengua que se gasta el chucho). Toma asiento en el suelo, se abre de piernas y mira al perro con los ojos, como se mira a las cosas.

—Ahora, Ricky, quiero que seas bueno.

Sirius sabe que algo va mal cuando su compañera de clase, el amor platónico de su mejor amigo, se levanta la falda y se lleva la mano, embardunada de mermelada, a esa zona que tanto anhela Quejicus. Sabe que Quejicus, su asqueroso compañero de curso la anhela, porque ha visto en su pergamino de apuntes la siguiente inscripción: Príncipe Mostaza x Vagina de Lily. Sirius tiene la certeza de que el tonto de Snape se hace llamar entre sus compañeros el Príncipe de Dijon, Mostaza, y demás derivados, como si así pudiera elevarse el caché y superar a James Mahonesa Calvé.

—Venga, Ricky, ven aquí.

Canuto se siente cohibido. Lo que siente se llama cohibición. No quiere mirar, pero el olor de la mermelada le llama la atención. Sabe que Lily quiere que le dé flete, pero eso sería abusar de su condición canina. No es que él no quiera chupar, cosa que le encanta; y además adquiría una experiencia sexual que le vendría de rechupete (nunca mejor dicho) para sus futuros escarceos sexuales con Remus Lupin; cuando descubra que en realidad no es tan hetero como cree y que los ojos color miel-amarillos de Lupin tienen un dulzor que esa cutre mermelada de frambuesa, de la marca Hacendado, no podrá superar.

Decide actuar como lo haría un perro, con el objetivo de desviar su atención. Se arroja de espaldas al suelo y mueve las patitas, mientras saca la lengua (Evans se relame en su interior) e invoca que lo rasque. Lily se da cuenta de que para recibir hay que dar, y decide pasarle la mano por la barriga y detrás de las orejas. Ante semejantes estímulos, Canuto reacciona como lo haría un perro cualquiera. Medio palitroque, de un vivo color rojo vino, emana de la piel escrotal. Lily intuye que el chucho está cachondo y le indica con la mirada dónde puede encontrar su rica mermelada.

Pero Canuto nunca llega a darle flete. En ese momento, crucial para su vida, entra a la cueva un desorientado y embravecido James.

—¡A mí me gusta la mermelada! —Grita, como si no hubiera mañana—. Aléjate de ella, chucho pulgoso y sarnoso.

Canuto no se lo piensa dos veces. Sabe que su amigo está to' loco cuando se trata de Evans, así que decide salir por patas y sin darle flete a Lily. La joven Gryffindor se pone en pie, bastante ofuscada, y mira a James con reprobación.

—¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter!

—Pero Lily…

—¡Ni peros ni manzanas! Soy prefecta y te los quito. Venga, dámelos.

El pobre de James, bastante celoso, pero un señor calzonazos ahí donde lo veis con sus gafas redondas y su pelo despeinado, busca entre los bolsillos de su túnica y saca cuatro puntos.

—Son todos los que tengo —se excusa, bastante lastimoso.

—Ahora el bocadillo —le amenaza Lily, tomando su canastilla (donde lleva el bocadillo de chope que se había hecho Severus Snape esa mañana).

James decide ceder. Cediendo y cediendo, sabe que la conquistará. Lily toma el bocadillo, muy satisfecha, y sale de la cueva. Vale que no ha logrado el estímulo sexual del día, pero lleva un bocadillo de cabecera de lomo (se nota que Potter maneja más cuartos que el perdedor de Snape) y conoce el gusto de su gran amigo Severus por la mermelada de frambuesa.

Sonríe para sus adentros y afueras, regodeándose por tan exquisito conocimiento. La tarde es larga y ella sabe dónde encontrar a su buen amigo Severus Snape cuando lo necesita.

Y vaya si lo necesita…

* * *

Esta fue la petición que me hizo **Nalnyatrix Black**:

_Venetrix,quiero que escribas un fic en donde Lily encuentre a Canuto y decida llevárselo a una cueva por obligación e intente enseñarle los típicos trucos que se enseñan a un perro (sienta, tumba, da la patita, hazte el muerto, etc.) y utilice para ello chuches de perros. Finalmente, cuando le rasca en la barriga y detrás de las orejas, Sirius comienza a responder como un perro de verdad, ah, y que sea descubierto por James, el cual, se pone, claramente celoso._

Bueno, Lily tiene mermelada en vez de chuches de perro porque me venía mejor. Espero que **Nalnyatrix** no me pegue por ello. Paso a explicar algunas cosas:

**OC 1 y OC 2**: OC es Original Character, es decir, un personaje original. No tenía ganas de ponerles nombre y es mi homenaje a todos esos entrañables OCs…

**Mocha**: es cabeza.

**El brikidans, el crusaito, el maikelyakson y el robocop** –mal escrito, of course- es el estribillo de una canción friki –a posta- que nos representó en Eurovisión en 2008. Podéis poner "Chiquilicuatre eurovisión 2008" en youtube y os aparecerá tan maravillosa actuación.

**Dar flete**: Dar flete es ejecutar una limpieza a fondo, está claro que en el relato tiene unas connotaciones guarras…

**La chica de la mermelada y Ricky Martin**: Hay una leyenda urbana –creo que es eso- en España sobre esto, algo que se supone que pasó hace muchos años, pero no hay vídeos. En un programa llamado "Sorpresa, sorpresa", se supone que iban a llevar a una adolescente a su artista favorito: Ricky Martin, para darle una sorpresa. Pues bien, le ponen una cámara oculta y la niña no sabe que la graban. Le da por echarse mermelada ahí abajo y llama a su perro, que se llama Ricky, para que le lama. Todo esto lo ve media España y yo he escuchado que la chica acaba suicidándose xDDDDD En fin, que de ahí viene todo; es difícil de comprender sin su contexto, soy consciente de ello.

**Lily Evans**: la he deformado mucho porque estoy harta de que en muchos sitios la pongan con las cualidades de una Mary Sue completa y absoluta; y encima con un carácter del infierno, siempre gritándole a James… Como si no hubiera más recursos para mostrar la animadversión de estos dos.

Pues eso, sé que no es muy allá; pero no puedo escribir parodia como antes –no es que antes tuviera una gracia que te cagas xDDD Pero disfrutaba más en el proceso—. Espero que al menos os haya entretenido y divertido en algunas partes. Y, sobre todo, que a **Nalnyatrix Black** le haya gustado algo.

**Venetrix Black**.

PD: Podéis dejar reviews, que tengo un detector para ver quién me lee.


End file.
